A New Beginning
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: Sequel to Miracle! The Cullen's moved from Forks to Alaska via faking their own deaths. Charlie isnt convinced. Also Nikki's pregnancy is progressing well but will he come and find her or will it be over forever! R
1. Starting Over

Well this is the sequel to Miracle! If you have not read Miracle, you will be completely lost in this story so just letting yall know! I have a lot of ideas for where i want this to go so hopefully I can update at least once a day! hopefully! Well everyone enjoy! and Remember I dont not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does! AND I love love love love reviews you know what to do!

* * *

The snow fell as the County Sheriff examined the wreckage of a massive plane crash in the forest by La Push.  
"Sir it's confirmed, it is the Cullen's jet" a deputy said as the sheriff looked grim. He knew Charlie Swan and knew that his daughter was married to one of the Cullen's and they had a daughter.  
"Sam, did you get the list of all aboard from the airport" the sheriff asked another deputy who had a piece of paper in her hands.  
"Yes, the victims are Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Nicole Hale, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmalie Cullen, Peyton Cullen, Henry Cullen, Edward Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Renesmee Cullen, Kari Cullen and Edward Cullen Jr." She read off as the sheriff shook his head. The bodies must have desenagrated on impact, he could tell by the intense heat of the flames and the wreckage in general.  
"It's sad you know such a young family with some much life" the female deputy said as she sighed.

"I know, well I need to go contact the next of kin" the sheriff said as he went to get into his police car and drive to Charlie's.

Meanwhile….  
Carlisle knocked on the Black's door waiting for Seth and Jacob to answer so they could leave. The sooner they left, the better chance they weren't seen.  
"Ok are you ready" Carlisle asked as Jacob nodded, his father, Billy died five years before from cancer and he really had nothing to stay behind for. His sister, Rachel, was keeping the house incase he wanted to come back. Jacob knew it wouldn't be for awhile especially if he brought Renesmee with him.  
"Let's Go" Jacob said as he walked to Renesmee's waiting arms.

Back at Charlie's house…  
Charlie was sitting on his couch; Renee had just called to ask if Edward, Bella and the Kids were ever coming down to Florida. Charlie knew this would never happen. He knew what they were, he never verbally said it to them but in his mind he knew they were vampires. It's the only valid excuse there would be for this. He was interrupted by a knock at the door and when he answered the sheriff nodded his head.  
"Charlie, I have some bad news. There was a plane crash, I'm very sorry but your daughter and her family are deceased" the sheriff said as Charlie began to cry, he heard screaming over the phone, apparently Renee had heard the sheriff as well.  
The officers sat for a moment as Charlie cried and soon when he stopped the officers left. He couldn't believe it, they couldn't be dead, they were vampires. Charlie knew what was going on and had to get to the bottom of this. He got his coat on and drove over to the Cullen house. When he got there, he saw Jayden getting out of his Dodge SRT 10 Viper and walked up to him.  
"Hey Charlie" Jayden said as Charlie walked up to him with a strange look on his face.  
"I'm so sorry to hear about your parents and your sisters" Charlie said as Jayden thought for a second before answering.  
"Audrina was not on the plane, she's flying in today to help me arrange things" Jayden said as Charlie almost laughed.  
"Oh well I'm sorry for your loss of your parents and Nikki" Charlie said as Jayden opened the massive door to the Cullen house and saw that furniture was missing and things looked like they had been packed.  
"Jayden I know that their not really dead" Charlie said as Jayden looked at him oddly.  
"What are you talking about Charlie, they died, in the plane crash" Jayden said as Charlie laughed at him and walked toward the white chair in the living room.  
"I knew everything Jayden, I know your secret" Charlie said as Jayden sighed.  
"And what would that be" Jayden said as Charlie took in a lot of air and breathed it out.  
"You guys are vampires" Charlie said as Jayden nodded. Indeed Charlie knew the secret the whole time and wouldn't say a word to anyone.  
"Did Bella tell you" Jayden asked as Charlie shook his head.  
"I kind of added up the clues. I am a detective you know" Charlie said showing off his newly given promotion to head detective for the Forks PD.  
"Charlie you can not tell anyone where the family is at, too many people around town became very suspicious of our family. They noticed that Carlisle doesn't look in his thirties, that my parents, aunts and uncles look exactly the same age as their children, we had to leave" Jayden said as he walked into the kitchen and picked up an envelope with the titles to all of the cars that were now in Jayden's name. They would be changed over once they reached Alaska.  
"Why didn't Bella say anything to me" Charlie asked as Jayden looked at him dead in the eyes.  
"She probably thought you didn't know what was going on, so this way was much easier than trying to explain everything" Jayden said as Charlie nodded, he could understand where Bella was coming from but still she could've at least said bye to him.  
"Listen Charlie, they are in Alaska, I can call them and see if they want you to come back up with me after we have the fake memorial service. You can not in any way shape or form talk about anyone in my family in the present tense. Remember you, me, Audrina, and my family are the only ones who know the truth" Jayden said as Charlie smiled. He felt bad for Charlie; all he wanted was his family back.  
"Ok let me make a phone call" Jayden said as he pulled out his cell phone and called Carlisle.  
"Hello Jayden" Carlisle said in his all too smooth voice.  
"Carlisle, Charlie came to the house. He knows everything and I mean everything. He wants to come up to Alaska with me to see Bella" Jayden said as he heard Carlisle sigh.  
"I suppose, the only thing I'm worried about is him giving away that were not dead" Carlisle said as Jayden smiled to Charlie.  
"I'm going to bring him up" Jayden said as Carlisle said it was alright and then hung up.  
"Well Charlie pack your bags were going to Alaska" Jayden said as Charlie went outside and out to his cruiser not noticing the dark haired vampire sitting between the trees. Jayden walked out of the house and walked back to his car when the dark haired vampire disappeared knowing his exact location…Alaska.

* * *

So who does everyone think the vampire is! believe me this is an easy one.  
I dont know why i have charlie and jayden being buddy buddy but i kinda saw it in my mind i dont know about it though.  
What should Nikki's baby be????? I havent decided yet. i'm leaning towards a girl....maybe.....  
Well enough with that just let me know what you all thought of it so far and anything you would like to see in future chapters!


	2. Just A Dream

Ok I have a new tradition for each chapter! I will post the song that is the inspiration for the chapter that I am typing! I really like the idea because it gives you a sense of where the chapter is going to go!

Song Inspiration for this chapter- Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood!

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Nikki sat in her new bedroom and looked around in awe. It was a lot bigger than the one she had in Forks. It had a massive walk in closet and bathroom that would be perfect for all of her make up.  
"How do you like it honey" Alice asked as she sat down on the massive canopy bed.  
"I love it mom, the room is amazing and the baby's room is going to look great when we know what he or she is" Nikki said as Alice straightened out the white down comforter.  
"So Carlisle said he can find out the sex soon maybe even today" Alice said as Nikki smiled. It was the moment she waited for and she knew that it was so soon.  
"That's great mommy I'm so excited" Nikki said as Alice rubbed her belly.

Meanwhile…  
Josh ran through the forests and eventually found himself in Alaska. Now all he had to do was look for the Cullen's and soon he would have Nikki back with him forever. His idea was to kidnap her from the Cullen's and go back to Texas with her. She would never want to go back after he was done with her.  
Josh looked up from the forest floor and saw a familiar truck with a very familiar couple in it.

In the truck…  
Jacob and Renesmee drove through the chilled Alaska air; they were driving back from the grocery store that was on the other side of the city.  
"So what do you want to do when we get back to your place" Jacob asked as Renesmee held his hand tightly as Jacob picked up her hand and kissed it.  
"I think I want to take a nap, I'm so sleepy still. You know the whole faking a plane crash doesn't provide much sleep" Renesmee joked as Jacob smiled at her. He couldn't believe that the toddler he imprinted on turned into the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She looked a lot like Bella except she had bronze hair like Edward. He didn't seem to understand how she stayed with him this long; he thought for sure that she would not want the same love he had for her. They soon pulled up to the Cullen's house and walked into the massive doorway sending Seth out to get the rest of the groceries.  
Renesmee walked into the kitchen where Esme was unpacking the boxes that belonged in the kitchen.  
"Grandma, do you want me to help you" Renesmee asked as Esme smiled at her.  
"No Nessie its ok, I'm almost finished" Esme said as she trailed off as she pulled out a photo album. She had never seen it before and opened the page to see pictures of Josh and Nikki before he left her.  
"Oh God" Esme said as she sat the book down and Renesmee went to look at the book.  
"Wow, what should we do" Renesmee breathed deep as Nikki walked into the room, belly proudly showing.  
"What are you looking at" Nikki asked as she walked over to the book and saw the pictures.  
"Give those to me" Nikki said as she choked out a sob. It was defiantly something she didn't need to see. It was one of the only reminders she had for her child's father. She couldn't let her dad see the album because she knew what he would do to every picture.  
Nikki walked up the stairs and set the book down in her closet. She took out a big box and opened it; she took out the black sweatshirt and held it close to her. It was the sweatshirt he gave her when she left her jacket at home. Everything in that box was precious memories to her and she wanted to keep them to show her daughter or son what their daddy was like. She began to sob as she held the jacket to her chest.  
"I want to wake up, I want this to be a dream" Nikki whispered to her self as she laid on her closet floor sobbing. Little did she know that things were going to change for her, for the better.


	3. Leave Out All the Rest

There will be a little bit of bad language later on in this chapter. He comes back and Nikki has some choice words! Anyways we have a new man in the story and i wanna know what you thing about him being in the story!!

Song Inspiration for this Chapter- Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Once again it came for Carlisle to have his yearly meetings of all of the vampire covens in America. This was especially hard for Nikki because it is where she met Josh and now standing here again almost five months pregnant, being introduced to the same vampires that had been there before.  
She looked around at all of the other vampires conversing as Kari came up to her.  
"Well no hot ones this year" She said sitting down next to Nikki who was looking around bored.  
"Even if there were do you seriously think they would go for me?" Nikki said motioning down to her belly that was growing bigger every day.  
"I'm sure one of these vampires would" Kari said as she looked around the room for an example.  
"Ya the ones that would eat my child" Nikki said as Kari laughed.  
"You never know the love of your life could be here" Kari said as a dark haired young vampire walked up to Nikki.  
"Is this seat taken" He asked as Nikki shook her head in response.  
"So you're a Cullen right" the vampire asked as Nikki nodded.  
"Kind of I'm Nikki, Nikki Whitlock-Hale" She said smiling at him, he was very attractive. He looked about her age and he was her type.  
"Well Nikki I'm Steven, I am the newest vampire in the Denali Clan" Steven answered as Nikki smiled at him even more.  
"So when are you going to have your baby" Steven asked as Nikki touched her belly.  
"Four and a half more months" Nikki said as Steven looked excitedly at her.  
"That's exciting, I bet you and the father" Steven said as Nikki cut him off.  
"The father isn't in my child's life. He couldn't handle our lifestyle so he left us" Nikki said as Steven nodded to her.  
"Wow I'm very sorry" Steven said as he looked into her golden eyes and got lost in them. Tanya had been describing to him what it was like to find your mate. This was pretty close to what was described to him.  
"Ya I'm better off without him you know" Nikki snapped him out of his thoughts as she kept rubbing a spot on her flawless belly.  
"Do you know what the baby is yet" Steven asked as Nikki shook her head.  
"No I don't, I'm going to find out soon" Nikki said as Steven kept the same smile on his face.  
"That's good, do you have any names picked out yet" Steven asked as Nikki nodded.  
"Ya Marlee Alice or Jayde Isabella for a little girl and Brody Emmett or Draven Jasper for a boy" Nikki said as she giggled at Steven's expression.  
"What do you not like those names" Nikki asked as Steven smiled.  
"No I like them a lot, they suit you, and they are very unique" Steven said as Nikki smiled.

A knock rang through the house as Nikki got up and answered the door.  
"Nikki Sweetie" Josh said as Nikki looked at him shocked.  
"What are you doing here" Nikki asked as Josh walked in the door and he kissed her mouth as Nikki pushed him off.  
"Nikki sweetie you're pregnant" Josh said as he began to rub her belly.  
"Don't touch me" Nikki yelled as Josh continued to hug her.  
"But Baby I love you" Josh said as Nikki kept yelling at him.  
"Can we take this outside please" Carlisle said as he took them both outside as shut the door behind him.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant" Josh said as Nikki screamed at him.  
"You fucking left me because you can't fucking are like us" Nikki yelled as Carlisle tried to calm her down.  
"Now Nikki you need to calm down" Carlisle said as Nikki turned and growled at him.  
"Nikki this isn't good for our baby" Josh said as Nikki got in his face.  
"Our baby, this child will never know your dumb ass" Nikki screamed at him and he grabbed at her.  
"Josh do not grab at her" Carlisle yelled as Nikki backed away from him.  
"I can do whatever the hell I want" Josh yelled as Jasper and Alice came outside and Josh ran away.  
"Nikki are you alright" Jasper asked as Nikki sobbed in his arms.  
"Daddy I hate him, I hate him so much" Nikki sobbed as Jasper looked at him with hate in his eyes.


	4. Piece of Me

I am currently working on the next chapter so be expecting it some time tonight! I hope everyone likes where the story is going and believe me it gets a lot more interesting soon especially after of the birth of Nikki's child. Speaking of which, i want your opinions on the name of the baby that will be born in a couple chapters from now. If you read the least chapter the names were said again (they were said once at the end of Miracle after Nikki announced her pregnancy) the choices are Marlee Alice or Jayde Isabella for a little girl and Brody Emmett or Draven Jasper for a boy. I haven't quite decided what the baby is going to be. I'm leaning towards girl but I really like the name Draven though so who knows!! All i know is it is only going to be ONE baby! I'm sick of writing Twins and Triplets (that is kind of why i decided to have Nikki and Jayden's sister be in a college in New Zealand! I haven't decided if i even want her to come around, she might just end up being the child who never comes home or she'll fall in love with someone in New Zealand and she only converses by e-mail! i don't know yet! Anyways I have all of the song inspirations done for every chapter up until she has the baby who is yet to be decided! Anyways now that i'm FINALLY done saying what needed to be said **_please please please review and enjoy this chapter_** because i loved writing this one!

* * *

Song Inspiration- Piece of Me by Britney Spears

_I'm Miss American Dream, since I was seventeen,  
Don't matter if I step on the scene, or sneak away to the Philippines,  
They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazines,  
You want a piece of me? You want a piece- piece of me?_

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous,  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God, that Britney's shameless!',  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra, Extra! This just in',  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big, now she's too thin'.  
(You want a piece of me?)_

Josh ran from the Cullen's house and back into the forest. He couldn't believe that Nikki was pregnant with his child. That was amazing for him, he felt like things were complete in his life. He didn't know why she hated him, he left her but she was now pregnant and they can now be together. He had to get her back somehow because he knew that she would find someone else in her life. He turned back toward the Cullen house and ran back.

Back at the Cullen house…  
"He is never coming back I swear, next time I will kill him" Jasper said as Alice tried to calm him down and Emmett walked in just as angry as Jasper.  
"I agree, I am going to kill him, I will hunt his ass down right now and we will kill him" Emmett said as Nikki got up and hugged her uncle.  
"No guys it's alright, I will get my revenge don't worry" Nikki said as she smirked the same smirk they had seen Alice do once before.  
"I don't like that look" Emmett said shocked as another knock came to the door.  
"Did you know that's going to happen Nikki" Alice said as they smirked at each other and she opened the door. Nikki walked toward Steven who was sitting on the couch still talking to Kari. As Alice opened the door, Nikki got on Steven's lap and kissed him passionately on the lips. Josh looked at the scene in front of him very angry.  
"You slut, I see how much I meant to you" Josh yelled as Nikki got up and smiled. Steven stood there shocked and if he could breathe he would be breathless. The kiss was amazing, there was a spark between them and Steven for sure felt it.  
"What Josh are you doing here" Nikki asked as Alice giggled behind her.  
"I came back to talk to you and here you are making out with this random guy" Josh said flustered.  
"Well she has the right to do it, she doesn't belong to you, and she never did" Jasper chimed in as Steven, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper looked defensively.  
"Carlisle I thought you said that she and I need to be together for the baby" Josh said as Carlisle looked at him almost laughing.  
"That ended when you grabbed at her earlier. You will not touch her ever again" Carlisle said as Steven growled at him.  
"Wow why don't you hold back the new guy Nikki" Josh said as Nikki touched Steven's shoulder and smiled at him.  
"I'm not letting down, I'm going to kick your ass" Steven said as Nikki grabbed his arm and he turned around.  
"Stop please, don't do something you will regret" Nikki said sweetly as he backed off.  
"See she loves me way to much to have anything happen to me" Josh said as Nikki turned around eyes black as the night.  
"Think that is why, no it's not at all" Nikki said as she growled.  
"Nikki now come on" Josh said stuttering as Nikki got close to him and looked him in the eyes.  
"No I wont come on, I want you to know the exact pain I felt" Nikki said as Steven came over to her and grabbed her arm.  
"Nikki honey please" Steven begged as Nikki turned around to him.  
"No, I need to do this" Nikki said as she turned around to see Josh gone.  
"What the hell" Nikki yelled as they all ran to the window to see him running at vampire speed through the forest.  
"That was so funny" Emmett's booming voice laughed as he walked up to Nikki and hugged her tightly.  
"Ok Uncle Emmet I don't think that was funny" Nikki said as Steven walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.  
"Listen I feel so bad, I mean I understand that you probably didn't want me to kiss you but" Nikki said as she was cut off by Steven's lips on hers.  
"You were saying" Steven said arrogantly as Nikki looked him in the eyes. She couldn't help but realize how much he looked like her Uncle Emmett.  
"Well missy I think we should go out tonight" Steven said as it pulled Nikki out of her gaze.  
"Yes of course, where should we go" Nikki said as Steven picked her up in his buff arms and walked over to Alice who was giggling next to Jasper who looked amused.  
"Can I take her out Jasper" Steven said as Nikki giggled over his shoulder.  
"I suppose I want her home at 10 though" Jasper said as Alice elbowed him.  
"Midnight" Alice added as Jasper looked at her shocked.  
"Ok bye mom bye dad" Nikki said as Steven carried her out to his truck. Alice and Jasper looked on as Alice smiled up at Jasper.  
"You know he is the one for her" Alice said as Jasper nodded to her slightly.  
"Yes I know I just don't want to let her go" Jasper said as Alice hugged him tightly and kissed him.  
"Well for one your not letting her go, your letting her be happy and two you have the advantage that every human father doesn't have, your little girl is going to stay a teenager her whole life." Alice said as Jasper laughed a little.  
"Yes Alice but I do not see the teenager thing as an advantage" Jasper said as he put his arms around Alice's tiny waist and they walked into their bedroom.


	5. Here You Me

**I still need help with the baby everyone. I have decided Nikki is not going to find out the sex until the birth because I want to surprise everyone with what I decide, so let me know what everyone's input is. I also want to know what everyone thinks of Steven, should he be the love of Nikki's life or Just another guy to hurt her? I really want him to be the one for her but it would be a lot more interesting if he wasn't! I already have a plan for Josh believe me he gets what is coming to him soon! You'll understand a little more when the time comes but you guys will for sure hate him ALOT more than now! I don't know if I want to throw Nikki a baby shower chapter either, i might mention it in the next because it does have a little bit of a time jump so just let me know if you want to see it!  
_I love love love reviews, i thank everyone for the ones i have gotten so far and i hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

**Song Inspiration- Here You Me by Jimmy Eat World (I will actually be posting the full lyrics to the song in this chapter because it will be played during the Cullen's memorial service in Forks. It's a beautiful song that I thought would totally fit what I'm going to show in this chapter.)**

* * *

Steven drove in his truck to the forest and when he found a good spot he helped her out of his lifted truck.  
"Well I didn't think you would be taking me to a forest" Nikki asked as Steven smirked.  
"Well I needed to hunt and I thought you might like to join me" Steven asked as Nikki smiled and let out a little giggle.  
"I do need to hunt and I am here aren't I" Nikki said as Steven grabbed her hand and they both ran through the forest. Steven got a grizzly bear and Nikki got an Elk and they ate it together.  
"The baby likes this, its kicking" Nikki said as Steven smiled down at her belly.  
"Can I" Steven asked holding his hand out and Nikki nodded smiling at him while he put his big hand on her swollen belly.  
"Do you feel it" Nikki asked as she pressed his hand harder into her belly and a little nudge came from her little belly.  
"Wow that is crazy" Steven said as the nudges continued and got more excited.  
"I think it likes you, my nudger likes you" Nikki said as Steven looked at her funny.  
"Your What" He said with a laugh  
"Nudger, its what my Aunt Bella called Renesmee and I guess it kind of stuck with all the kids when they were in the womb" Nikki said as Steven smiled.  
"I like it, it's cute" Steven said as Nikki smiled at him. Steven wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
"I'm scared about being a mom" Nikki said after pausing for a moment and looking up at Steven who was sparkling in the sun light.  
"You will be a wonderful mommy, I can tell and I've barely known you" Steven said as Nikki smiled.  
"You've barely known me and you think I'm going to be a wonderful mommy and you are a wonderful girl" Nikki said as Steven smiled.  
"I feel something, I feel it here. You and I have something between us" Steven said as Nikki turned around and smiled at him.  
"I totally agree" Nikki said as she kissed Steven's lips gently.

Back in Forks…  
"Today we are here in mourning of The Cullen Family. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Renesmee, Nicole, Emmalie, Henry, Peyton, Kari, and Edward Jr. Their lives were lived and taken away from us way to short" The Minister said as Jayden and Audrina sat with Charlie, Phil, and Renee watching the others who attended. Most of Forks attended this service and Jayden, Audrina and Charlie were amazed by the response.  
"Right now we will play a song that highlighted the life of this amazingly wonderful family." The minister said as he sat down next to Charlie and looked up at the massive screen that showed pictures of all of the Cullen's.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us someplace to go  
I never said thank you for that  
Thought I might get one more chance_

Charlie looked up at the screen watching the pictures change, various ones of his Bella, his little girl. Some smiling with the kids, others with Alice and Rosalie, most and the happiest ones were with Edward.

_What would you think of me now?  
So lucky  
So strong  
So proud  
Never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance_

Audrina watched the screen, if she could cry she would, she had been gone so long that she missed so much in her families life. She saw a picture of Nikki with her pregnant belly with Alice and Jasper smiling. She wanted to be near her family more than anyone knew. _  
_  
_may angels lead you in  
hear you me my friends  
on sleepless roads the sleepless go  
may angels lead you in_

_  
_Jayden saw his family and couldn't help but feel hurt. He knew they weren't dead and that they were just in Alaska living right that moment but it seemed so real, so final, like he was really saying goodbye to his whole family. It made_  
_

_what would you think of me now?  
so lucky  
so strong  
so proud  
never said thank you for that  
now I'll never have a chance  
_

Renee looked at the screen at her daughter's family she never saw her that happy before, she looked like it was where she truly needed to be after all. Renee smiled at the pictures of her grandchildren from the time they were babies' right up until before the crash. She missed out on their lives and she would never have the chance to have it back._  
_  
_may angels lead you in  
hear you me my friends  
on sleepless roads the sleepless go  
may angels lead you in_

Back in Alaska, they too are all listening to the song.  
Carlisle and Esme watched lovingly as Alice and Jasper danced closely looking into each others eyes, Bella and Edward kissed lightly, Emmett and Rosalie held each other close; Jacob and Renesmee wouldn't let each other go. Out in the forest in the back, Nikki and Steven kissed each other deeply as the snow began to fall on them in the forest. It was finally perfect.

_if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
a song for a heart so big god wouldn't let it live_Not a dry eye was left in the church other than Jayden and Audrina's whose fake crying was so convincing Renee handed them both tissues.

may angels lead you in  
hear you me my friends  
on sleepless roads the sleepless go  
may angels lead you in

may angels lead you in  
hear you me my friends  
on sleepless roads the sleepless go  
may angels lead you in

After the services, Jayden and Charlie left for Alaska and Audrina finished getting her stuff together to go back to New Zealand when a phone call came in. Carlisle offered her the house in Forks for her to stay in while they were in Alaska. She jumped at the offer and decided to move back as soon as possible.

* * *

**_Again I love love love reviews, i thank everyone for the ones i have gotten so far and i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_**


	6. Authors Note

Ok the next chapter is going to be the musical chapter! I feel like using a lot of songs. It will also be Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party so lots of music is needed. If you have any suggestions for songs (funny, romantic, anything!) all I am going to say is there is a SUPER SUPER funny Emmett moment in the next chapter that I have already read. So let me know ASAP or else I'm going with what I have now (it might take longer for the next chapter too! Cause I'm trying to think of ideas)


	7. AN: Characters!

Ok i got to thinking today that you guys dont know much about the characters looks (well besides the cullens, bella, and jacob) so i went on the internet and looked for pictures that looked similar to what they looked like! it was interesting to do this because i had a hard time trying to picture some in my head but others came really easy. Like the sons of jasper, edward, and emmett i just put pictures of the actors or even the characters! so ya emmett and his sons are twins yep! jasper and jayden's only difference is hair color! ANNDDDD Edward and welll Edward Jr. are both amazingly hot! so i'm gonna post the links here and you guys can go look at them! the next is coming along slowly! im getting serious writers block trying to lead up to the party as i mentioned in the last AN! the party has to happen because i have some VERY VERY big things planned at the end of the chapter. bet yall cant guess!!

GO LOOK AT MY PROFILE TO SEE THE CHARACTERS!


	8. Flightless Bird, American Mouth

* * *

Believe me it will be very interesting!!!I will not be updating anymore until I get at least 10 reviews!! Here is an incentive to go with the reviews! the first five reviews will get a preview of the next chapter! So you guys better review!

Song Inspiration- Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine (if you have seen the end to twilight the movie you will for sure know this song!)

* * *

Nikki sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels.  
"1000 channels and nothing to watch" Nikki said out loud as Annabelle came into the living room fastly.  
"Nikki, can you come outside" Annabelle said as Nikki sat up and nodded following her out the door. They walked out the front door to see Jasper and Steven standing next to a lifted black truck.  
"What is this" Nikki asked as Jasper smirked.  
"Well I thought you would like this, so what do you think" Jasper said as Nikki's eyes got big.  
"I love it daddy!" She screamed as she hugged Jasper closely.  
"I know you would" Jasper said as Nikki walked up to Steven who gave her a light kiss on the lips and a hug.  
"This is the second part of your surprise" Jasper said as Steven pulled a bow out from behind his back and placed it on his black hat.  
"Ha what is it" Nikki said as Annabelle smiled behind her.  
"Me" Steven said as Jasper smiled at his daughter.  
"Steven is moving from Denali, here" Jasper said as Steven and Nikki smiled at each other.  
"Oh my god are you serious" Nikki yelled as they hugged and Steven kissed her even more passionately than before. Jasper coughed as Nikki and Steven looked at him with a remorseful look as a yellow Porsche pulled up next to the truck.  
"You like the truck huh" Alice said getting out of her car with the party plans.  
"Yes mom, I love it, thank you so much" Nikki said hugging Alice tightly. Jasper looked at the two and smiled proudly.  
"Hi Mrs. Hale" Steven said as Alice hugged him too  
"Oh Steven call me Alice" She said in her sing song voice as she hugged him and walked over to Jasper who was smiling at Nikki still. Alice and Nikki walked back into the house as Steven walked up to Jasper nervously.  
"Mr. Hale, can I talk to you" Steven asked as Jasper turned around to face him.  
"Yes Steven" Jasper asked as Steven looked even more nervously.  
"I um. I was wondering if I could ask Nikki to marry me" Steven said as Jasper looked at him shocked.  
"Steven you realize she is still just a child" Jasper said as Steven looked at him still very serious.  
"I don't consider her a child, she is seventeen now and I think that we are meant to be together" Steven said as Jasper sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one.  
"Well Steven, if you think this is really what you both want then you have my permission" Jasper said as he took a deep breath.  
"Thank You Mr. Hale" Steven said as Jasper smiled.  
"Call me Jasper" He said as he pulled Steven into a hug, this was his future son-in-law.  
Steven walked in the door as Jayden pulled up in his Viper.  
"Son, your back, how did it go" Jasper asked as Carlisle came outside and greeted Charlie and Jayden.  
"Good everyone believes it" Jayden said as he saw Charlie looking around mesmerized.  
"Hello Charlie" Carlisle said as he held his hand out to him.  
"Hello Dr. Cullen" Charlie said as Carlisle laughed a little.  
"Oh no Charlie, please call me Carlisle, were family remember" Carlisle said as he lead Charlie into the door of the home just as Renesmee walked back.  
"Grandpa, what are you doing here" She asked as he hugged her tightly.  
"Well I heard about all the fuss and I had to see if my grandbabies were alright" Charlie said as Renesmee laughed. Bella and Carlisle told everyone that Charlie knew and that he was coming.  
"Well everyone is good here" Renesmee said as Jacob came into the room.  
"Charlie, how are you" Jacob asked as Charlie got up and hugged him.  
"Jacob, you moved here with them" Charlie asked as Jacob held Renesmee's hand.  
"Ya I couldn't let Renesmee go" Jacob said as Charlie turned around shaking his head. He couldn't believe that Jacob and Renesmee were dating. The guy he wanted for his daughter and his granddaughter is with him.  
"Grandpa we got to go to the grocery store, we'll see you when we get back right" Renesmee asked as Charlie hugged her again and nodded. She and Jacob walked out hand in hand.  
"Dad" Bella said as she and Edward came down the stairs to see Charlie sitting in the living room.  
"Bells, I missed you" Charlie said as Bella hugged him tightly as Charlie kept smiling widely.  
"Edward" Charlie said as Bella let him go and he shook hands with Edward.  
"Grandpa you're here" Kari said coming out from behind Edward with EJ following her.  
"Kari, EJ come give me a hug" Charlie said as they both hugged Charlie and walked over to Carlisle.  
"Well Charlie, how long will you be staying with us" Carlisle said as Charlie smiled.  
"Well I have two weeks off of work, so probably a week and a half" Charlie said as Carlisle nodded.  
"That's great dad, you can spend time with us" Bella said as Charlie smiled at her again. He was just happy to be there with Bella and her family.  
"So um, about this vampire thing…" Charlie said as Carlisle cut him off.  
"Charlie, please let me explain. We are vampires but you are completely safe here…" Carlisle said as Charlie cut him off by laughing.  
"Safe here, you guys will feed off me" Charlie said as Bella looked a little put off by this.  
"Charlie, we only feed on animals" Carlisle said as Charlie looked at him weird.  
"We do not want to hurt anyone, we want to blend in as much as we possibly can" Carlisle finished as Charlie looked a little more relaxed.  
"Plus dad, none of us would ever hurt you" Bella said as Edward put his arm around Bella's waist.

Later than Night…  
Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party rolled around and Nikki was getting ready.  
"How do I look" Nikki asked Steven as she walked out of the large bathroom. She had on a knee length pink dress on that was perfect for her pregnant figure. Her hair that was normal straight was now in ringlet curls with diamonds intertwined in the strands.  
"Beautiful, so beautiful" Steven said as he straightened his black shirt before putting on his red tie.  
"Here let me help you" Nikki said as she walked up to Steven and tied his tie for him.  
"Thank you honey" Steven whispered in her ear as Nikki smiled at him.  
"Come on guys, us Cullen's need to make a grand entrance" Alice said as she opened the door, smiling at the two.  
"Mom you look amazing" Nikki said as Alice opened the door all the way and showed off her short, strapless white dress.  
"So do you sweetie" Alice said as Nikki sighed.  
"I look so pregnant" Nikki said as Alice smiled touching her belly.  
"Well let's go" Alice said as Nikki and Steven joined arms.  
They walked to the end of the stairs where all of the Cullen's were waiting for them.  
"I'll meet you down there" Steven said as he let go of Nikki.  
"Steven, you're a Cullen now too" Jasper said as Nikki smiled widely at her dad and grabbed Steven's arm.  
You'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins begun to play as Emmett and Rosalie started down the stairs. Everyone went until Nikki and Steven and Carlisle and Esme were left.  
"Ok and go" Esme said as the curtain at the top of the stairs opened and Nikki and Steven began to walk down the stairs. The rest of the vampires in the room and Charlie were all in awe of the couple. They looked so beautiful together, so perfect.  
"Everyone is staring at us" Nikki whispered as Steven smiled at her.  
"No their not, ok maybe your dad is staring but everyone else is just looking" Steven said as Nikki playfully elbowed him.  
The dancing continued all night, various songs played and finally the dance everyone was looking forward to, all of the Cullen's dancing together. Steven looked nervously as Nikki grabbed his hand lightly and Alice and Jasper smiled at him, they knew what was going to happen. Flightless bird, American mouth by Iron & Wine began to play as all of the Cullen couples began to dance. Nikki and Steven swayed to the music and soon Steven stopped.  
"Come outside with me" Steven whispered as Nikki looked at him weird and followed him out to the garden, which looked beautiful decorated with twinkle and icicle lights. They song could be clearly heard as Nikki sat down on the bench.  
"Nikki, I have something I want to ask you and I want you to just listen to me ok" Steven asked as Nikki nodded in response.  
"Nikki, I know we haven't known each other for a long time and I know that I love you so much already. I see myself spending the rest of my life with you and I was wondering" Steven said as he kneeled down on one knee.  
"Will you be my wife" Steven asked as Nikki smiled the biggest smile he ever saw on her face.  
"Yes, of course" She answered as Steven picked her up in his strong arms and kissed him, then put on a twelve and a half carat diamond ring from Tiffany's.

* * *

Awww I wish I had a ring like that! No fair! Oh well I hope yall liked my chapter! I have posted the links to the playlist, dresses (Alice and Nikki's as well as the other Cullen's), character images, and picture of the ring on my profile. I hope you all get a chance to look! REMEMBER I WANT 10 REVIWS UNTIL I POST THE UPDATE! BELIEVE ME THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS A HUGE EVENT IN IT! (YOU ALL CAN PROBABLY GUESS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!) PLUS WOULDNT YOU ALL LIKE THE PREVIEW I'M GONNA DO! I WOULD IF I WASNT WRITING IT! HAHA


	9. My Baby

**Well i want to thank the two readers who reviewed! i hope you both liked your previews! i was kind of disappointed that only 2 people reviewed but oh well! I will be doing the preview thing again with this chapter as well! The first three reviewers will get a preview of chapter ten that i am going to type tomarrow morning! I hope you all like this chapter a lot!!! and please review!**

* * *

Song Inspration- My Baby by Britney Spears

My precious love,  
Sent from above,  
My baby boo,,  
God I thank you,  
God I thank you.

'Cause without you,  
How did I get through?  
All of my days without you,  
Now living with you,  
see everything's true,  
My baby, it's you,  
My baby, my baby.

Nikki and Steven walked back into the house from the garden and Alice ran up to her.  
"Oh my god your engaged" Alice squealed as Nikki hugged her mother.  
"Mom I know" Nikki said as she held out the diamond ring to her mother.  
"Oh my god, it's so beautiful!" Alice said as she compared her wedding ring to Nikki's and they were about the same carat size.  
"Hey mom" Steven said as Alice hugged him tightly.  
"Oh sweetie welcome to the family" Alice said as she turned to see Jasper looking at Nikki, if he could have tears in his eyes he would.  
"Daddy, are you ok" Nikki said as she walked over and hugged Jasper tightly.  
"I'm losing you" Jasper whispered in her ear as Nikki smiled at him.  
"You're not losing me, I'm not going anywhere" Nikki said as she kissed Jasper on the cheek and he held her closer.  
"Daddy, go see Steven, he is going to be your son in law after all" Nikki said as Alice smiled at Jasper. To Jasper that smile could get him through anything even this.  
"Mr. Hale" Steven said as Jasper nodded  
"Call me Jasper, your family now" He said as he shook Steven's hand. Nikki ran over to Steven and smiled.  
"Let's go tell everyone else" Nikki said as Steven grabbed her hand and they went into the main room to announce their news.  
"Jazz are you ok" Alice asked grabbing his hand and squeezing it.  
"Alice I've lost my little girl" Jasper said as Alice went up on her toes and kissed his lips.  
"She isn't leaving you, she's growing up, she's a woman" Alice said as Jasper looked at Nikki showing Rosalie and Bella her ring.  
"She will always be my little girl" Jasper said as Alice hugged him.

Four and a half months past…  
"Daddy, please come here" Nikki yelled from her bedroom waiting for Jasper to come up. Steven and the rest of the Cullen's were out hunting while Alice and Jasper stayed behind with a very pregnant Nikki.  
"Sweetheart what is wrong" Jasper asked as Alice ran in behind him.  
"Dad I'm having the baby sometime today" Nikki said as Alice nodded in agreement.  
"Are you sure" Jasper asked as Alice nodded.  
"I saw it too Jazz, it will happen…" Alice said as Nikki interrupted.  
"5 hours, 25 minutes, and 23 seconds" Nikki said as she winced.  
"I'm in labor now" Nikki said as Alice and Jasper walked over to her.  
"Jazz go call Carlisle please" Alice pleaded as Jasper pulled out Alice's Blackberry and started to call.  
"Mommy it hurts so bad, make it stop, make it stop" Nikki said as she grabbed Alice's hand as Jasper walked into the room with a worried expression on his face.  
"Dad I do not like that expression" Nikki said as Alice rubbed her head. Alice always did this when Nikki was stressed, crying, or in pain ever since she was little.  
"They are too far, they decided to go into Canada, they aren't going to be back in time" Jasper said as Nikki and Alice looked at each other worried.  
"And…none of us here know how to deliver a baby" Nikki said her voice shaky.  
"Well your mom and I are going to have to deliver the baby" Jasper said as Alice looked at him amazed.  
"Jazz, she isn't having a c-section, you know that right" Alice said as Jasper looked shocked. Could he deliver his grandchild with only the help of Alice? He was so unsure of how this was going to go.  
"Ok how much time do we have left before the baby is here" Jasper asked Alice as she thought in her head.  
"4 hours 58 minutes and 39 seconds" Alice answered as Jasper got on his laptop.  
"Ok well then we will find all the information we can about child birth and hope it applies to vampires" Jasper said as Alice looked at him nervously.

Four and a half hours later…  
Nikki's labor progressed to the point where she was going to have to start pushing.  
"Mom, it hurts so bad" Nikki screamed as Jasper and Alice looked at each other nervously.  
"Ok well let me check and see if" Alice said as she lefted up the sheet coving Nikki's lower half and put it down swiftly.  
"Jazz the baby's head is coming out, right now" Alice said almost tramatized.  
"Ok well I'm not delivering the baby" Jasper said as Alice looked at him with a scared face.  
"Neither am I" Alice said as Nikki screamed.  
"Alice please" Jasper said as Alice shook her head and gave him the look of pleading with him.  
"Ok but I think this is very wrong Alice" Jasper said as he lifted up the sheet not looking at what was happening.  
"Ok Nikki honey push" Jasper said as Alice gripped Nikki's hand.  
"Good, I think it will probably only be one more push" Jasper said feeling the baby's shoulders in his hands.  
"Ok Nikki push" Jasper said as Nikki pushed and soon the whole baby was out. Jasper lifted the baby from the sheet and looked at it.  
"Nikki honey, it's a baby girl" Jasper said as Nikki smiled at Alice and Alice kissed her forehead.  
"Daddy let me see her" Nikki said as Jasper handed the baby over to her. The little girl looked up at Jasper then up at Nikki as she was passed over.  
"Hey baby girl, I'm your mama" Nikki said as the pale baby stared intently as Nikki talked to her.  
"She's perfect" Alice said as she touched the baby's icy skin.  
"I'm your grandma, wait I'm too young to be your grandma. I know baby girl. You and I are going to do so much together. I'll take you shopping with me and I'll plan all of your parties" Alice said as the baby stared at Alice like she had with Nikki and Jasper.  
"Mom I think she recognizes your voice" Nikki said as Jasper walked up to the two.  
"You did so great Nikki" Jasper said as Nikki looked up at Jasper.  
"No dad you did so great, you delivered your grand-daughter" Nikki said as Jasper smiled down at the golden eyed, black haired baby in his daughters arms. She looked like Josh and everyone knew it.  
"So what is my grand-daughter's name" Jasper asked as Alice and Nikki both smiled. Jasper knew they both had a vision.  
"Marlee, Marlee Jayde Cullen" they said as Jasper smiled.  
"Hey Marlee" Jasper said as Marlee grabbed his finger and gripped it tightly.  
"Your so strong" Jasper said as Alice smiled.  
"Just like her grandpa" Alice said as Jasper kissed her lightly.

Little did everyone know that Josh had witnessed the entire birth.  
"Marlee hm, get ready to meet daddy" Josh said as he sneaked back into the bushes. His plan would go into affect in a couple days and his daughter would be his and only his.

* * *

**I know i make josh so evil but believe me he gets a lot worse!!! I love the name i finally decided on for Nikki's baby girl! In the preview i will be showing the Cullen's reaction to baby marlee as well as what her power will be! (any one got any ideas cause im totally out of them! if you do review them to me!!!) anyways i hope you enjoyed! 3**


	10. A Mother's Prayer

This chapter does contain a scene of implied rape, it is underlined so if you find it offensive then you can skip over it. I will continue the previews for the first three reviewers, so review review, review!!! I hope you all like this chapter and i want to thank everyone who reviewed the chapter!

* * *

Song Inspiration- A Mother's prayer by Celine Dion

Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Need to find a place  
Guide her her with your grace  
Give her faith so she'll be safe

Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe

Nikki held Marlee in her arms as Marlee looked around. The door opened and she heard many footsteps all run in at once.  
"Nikki Sweetie" Steven said running and stopped in the doorway.  
"Hey honey, come here someone wants to meet you" Nikki said as Steven walked over to the bed smiling.  
"Oh my god" Steven said as Marlee looked up at him knowing his voice from inside the womb.  
"Steven, this is Marlee Jayde Cullen" Nikki said as Steven kissed Marlee's forehead and then Nikki's lips.  
"Hey Marlee, I'm your daddy" Steven said as Nikki offered Marlee over to him. She looked at him and touched his face knowing who he was.  
"She likes you honey" Nikki said as she heard another voices come into the room.  
"Nikki are you alright" Carlisle asked as Nikki nodded.  
"Yes, the baby and I are fine" Nikki said as Steven offered Marlee over to Carlisle. Carlisle held her in his arms and smiled at the beautiful baby in his arms.  
"Ok well I am just going to check her and make sure she is alright" Carlisle said as he took Marlee into the next room and walked back out minutes later with a strange look on his face.  
"Nikki, her powers are present at birth, unlike any one else. She like Renesmee can transmit memories to people. She showed me something she wants to show you Nikki" Carlisle said as the rest of the Cullen's crowded around. Marlee was handed to Nikki and her flat hand went to Nikki's face.

Marlee's POV

I looked up at my mommy with wide eyes, she's so pretty. I always expected her to be completely pretty but not like this, I remember her voice from the inside, it was always so sweet and caring. She would always talk to me about everything, like how her day was going and how much she loved my daddy. She kept calling my daddy Steven so I guess its him. My daddy cares about me so much, I remember his voice too. He would talk to me about how pretty my mommy is and how its so great out here. I don't get it though, its too cold out here and loud. There is so many people, I recognize all of their voices but I don't know who they are. The only people I know besides my mommy and daddy are my grandma Alice and grandpa Jasper, I think that is their names. Grandpa Jasper was the first person I saw when I got out. I remembered his voice so much when my mommy was around him. Grandma Alice is so much fun; she is dressing me in so many outfits and taking a lot of pictures of me. I look back at my mommy and she smiled down at me, seeing my mommy smile makes me so happy. I put my hand on her cheek and I begin to show her what it was like inside of her, the warmth, the food, everything.  
"Really Marlee, is that what happened" Mommy asked me as I look at her and kick my feet. I can't smile yet, I want to because when I'm with my mommy I'm so happy. Mommy put me down and she and daddy walked away. Come back mommy, I want to go with you guys. I begin to cry as a blonde lady picked me up and I stare at her. I know her voice from somewhere.  
"Hi precious I'm our aunt Rose" she told me as I stare at her, so that's who was talking to me a lot, I know all of these voices but I don't know who they are, which I don't like at all. I just want my mommy and daddy back. She lays me back down and a brown haired lady comes up to me and picks me up.  
"Hi sweetheart I'm great grandma Esme" She said to me as her smoothing voice reminded me of my mommy. Speaking of which where is she, I thought as I pouted.  
"Do you want your mama" Esme asked as I yawned. Duh I want my mommy, she makes me feel so good. I hear a loud noise and the Esme disappeared.  
"Grandma where are you" I thought as a tall dark haired guy stood above my crib laughing.  
"Marlee, my daughter, I'm your daddy" the guy said as I look at him shocked, this guy is not my daddy, I don't even know who he is. The guy picked me up and I saw my Grandma in the corner tied up. Oh no this isn't good! I said as I started to cry and he covered my face. I want my mommy, I thought as he carried me out of the house and to a truck.

Normal POV,

Nikki was going after a deer as she stopped for a moment.  
"Mom, did you see what I saw" Nikki asked Alice as she nodded in response. They ran off quickly as the rest of the Cullen's followed. When they got there, Esme was tied up and duct taped to a chair. Carlisle and Emmett hurried over as Nikki ran to the bassinette with Steven and Alice. Inside Marlee was gone and a note sat there,

_Cullen's  
I have Marlee, yes I know her name and I know she was born. She is my daughter and does not belong with you. The only way I will not hurt her is if Nikki joins us and we are a family for eternity. Neither one of them can see any of you ever again. They are mine, not yours at all. So now Nikki it is your choice, your family or our baby girl. If you make the right choice, you will meet me in the baseball clearing, alone so we can leave. You have until midnight to make your choice._Nikki fell to the ground as Steven walked to the wall and punched it hard leaving a decent size hole.  
"Nikki I'm so sorry I tried to stop him but he was too strong" Esme said distressed.  
"Its fine grandma, you tried to stop him. I know how strong he is" Nikki said as a flashback came into her mind. (**Skip ahead now if you dont want to read about it**)

Josh.

------------------Flashback------------------------  
Nikki and Josh were making out and things began to get heated between them in the forest.  
"Josh stop" Nikki said as he kept kissing her and she tried to push him off.  
"No this is what our relationship needs" Josh said as Nikki kept trying to push him off.  
"No it isn't I'm not ready for this, please stop, please" Nikki pleaded as Josh held her arms down. She tried to wiggle free but he was too strong.  
"Just lay there, you'll enjoy it I promise" Josh whispered in her ear as he began to make love to her.  
After it was over, Nikki laid there in pain and scared, Josh looked down at her and he whispered in her ear "I love you " as he walked away.  
Nikki laid there some more, in too much pain to move, this was not how it was supposed to be.  
---------------End Flashback-----------------

Edward stared at Nikki shocked  
"Nikki can I talk to you in the other room" Edward asked as he and Alice took Nikki into the kitchen.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone about what happened" Edward asked as Alice looked at her daughter concerned.  
"Because I didn't want to worry you guys, I wanted to protect myself" Nikki said as Edward hugged his niece.  
"Honey, you should've said something" Alice said also hugging Nikki.  
"Mom right now it doesn't matter, I want my daughter back" Nikki said as Alice and Edward nodded.  
"Listen I have a plan" Carlisle said as Nikki took attention to his voice.  
"What is it" Alice asked as Carlisle sat on the stool.  
"Ok, Nikki you will go to the clearing, when Josh comes for you, we will attack as soon as he gets there and you, Alice and Rose will go find Marlee" Carlisle said as Nikki nodded. The plan needed to go into action right now.


	11. Amazed

I got a total inspiration so i'm probably going to post this and the next chapter tonight!!! I still want some reviews people! You will get a preview of chapter 13 if you review!! Believe me the previews are freaking amazing!!! This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for, the Cullen's get revenge!!! FINALLY i know! The next chapter I havent decided yet if I want to jump to the wedding or not but when i do the wedding you will for sure get to see the dresses and the music i am using!

* * *

Song Inspiration- Amazed by Lonestar

I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

The plan went into action as soon as they could. Josh was just one vampire taking on Emmett, Carlisle, Jacob, Jasper, Edward, Steven, Jayden, Jaxon, Peyton, Henry and EJ.  
"Ok Nikki you will be completely safe I promise you" Emmett said as he took his spot in the tree above the baseball clearing. Nikki walked past and Steven held her hand.  
"Ok I have to go, he is probably watching" Steven said as he kissed Nikki who give him a grim look.  
"What if you don't get there in time, what if he hurts Marlee" Nikki asked as Steven kissed her again.  
"I love both of you way too much to have anything happen to either of you. He will not get away with this" Steven said as Nikki nodded.  
"Ok Nikki what you need to do is get Marlee away from him, then once we see that you have her then we will attack. You need to get yourself and Marlee as fast and as far away as possible to do understand" Jasper said as Carlisle nodded with him.  
"Ok" She said as she saw Josh coming over the hill and she walked towards him.  
"You made the right choice" Josh said as he whispered in Nikki's ear.  
"Where is Marlee" Nikki said as she gritted her teeth.  
"She's right over here" Josh pointed to the car seat sitting on the bleachers. Nikki ran over and kissed Marlee on the forehead.  
"Come on were leaving" Josh said as Nikki looked down at Marlee who was terrified.  
"Please give me a second I want to have a moment with my daughter" Nikki said as she lifted Marlee out of the car seat and held her close.  
"Ok fine" Josh said as he turned around to go grab the bag he bought for Marlee. When his back was turned, Nikki with Marlee in her arms took off. As she ran she saw several figures fly into the field and attack Josh. She couldn't look back, she looked into her daughter's golden eyes and that was all the inspiration she needed to keep running. She ran until she got to the house.  
"Mom, I got her back" Nikki said as Alice walked over with a smile on her face. She tried to block out what was happening on that field but she couldn't help but take a peek. She knew it was over and done with and she knew who killed him.  
"Mom do you get any visions of the fight. I was running so fast that I didn't even look" Nikki said still keeping Marlee in her arms.  
"Yes, it's over Nikki. He's gone" Alice said relived as Nikki smiled.  
"Who ended it, who killed him" Nikki asked as Alice smiled.  
"Your dad, with the help of Steven" Alice said as Nikki smiled again two of the most important men in her life took care of it. It was fitting almost.  
"Well mom I'm going to take Marlee to her room" Nikki said as Alice hugged her.  
"Nikki it's ok to be upset" Alice said to her as Nikki nodded. Alice knew Nikki was about to break down. Nikki went to her and Steven's room and laid on the bed with Marlee.  
"My beautiful baby daughter. I almost lost you" Nikki said as Marlee's eyes got big. She lifted Marlee up and Marlee put her hand on Nikki's face. Nikki saw Josh running with her obviously trying to get away from the Cullen's. Marlee showed Nikki how scared she was and how happy she was to be back with her.  
"Well if it isn't my beautiful girls" Steven said from the doorway.  
"Hey baby" Nikki said as Steven walked into the closet and changed his clothes. He walked out shirtless with only a pair of jeans on. Nikki handed Marlee to him and she cuddled her head into his defined chest.  
"She loves her daddy" Nikki said as she could see the happiness in Marlee's eyes.  
"I love her already" Steven said as Nikki played with her engagement ring.  
"Babe what's wrong" Steven asked as he laid Marlee down in the playpen next to the bed.  
"I love you" Nikki said as Steven smiled at her.  
"I love you too babe but something else is wrong" he said as Nikki nodded.  
"I want you to be my real first, I want us to make love" Nikki said as Steven looked at her amazed. Steven was the only one who knew about the rape before anyone else. He knew Nikki would probably be freaked out by it if they tried.  
"Are you sure you want to" Steven asked as Nikki nodded.  
"Ok we can try but if something goes wrong I'm stopping" Steven said as he picked Marlee up and took her to Esme who was more than willing to watch Marlee after everything that had happened. She knew the threat was gone.  
Steven came back into the room to see Nikki sitting on the bed in her bra and panties. The belly she had disappeared after the birth and she had her slender figure back.  
"Wow" Steven said as Nikki looked at him nervously.  
"Ok let's start slow ok" Steven said as he kissed Nikki passionately.

Later that Night…  
Steven held Nikki in his arms; she looked up at him with a mix of happiness and sadness.  
"What's wrong sweetheart" Steven asked as Nikki laid her head on his shoulder.  
"You were so perfect. You were gentle, you kept me relaxed and it actually felt really good, I must have been a big disappointment" Nikki said as Steven used his thumb to bring her chin up.  
"You are not a disappointment, you were perfect and you know how it was perfect" Steven asked her as she almost rolled her eyes.  
"How" She asked back as he smiled at her.  
"Because it was with you. You are the girl of my dreams, the one I looked for since the day I was changed and maybe before. You're smart, caring, loveable, beautiful, and you are the one for me. I wouldn't have proposed to you if you weren't it for me" Steven said as Nikki smiled at him.  
"I love you" Nikki whispered as she heard Steven click the remote to turn on the stereo.  
"The smell of your skin; The taste of your kiss; The way you whisper in the dark; Your hair all around me; Baby you surround me; You touch every place in my heart; Oh it feels like the first time every time; I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes" Steven sang as Nikki cut him off by kissing him on the lips.


End file.
